Teacher Crush, the 7th Year Gryffindor Girl Way
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: A certain 7th year Gryffindor girl sits in class fantasising over a particular teacher of hers.


Hi all! Dreadfully wrong of me to be posting a story that's completely unrelated to anything that I've previously started or whatever, this one here is good for a once off but open to expand on if I wish to later on. In other words, it is probably intended that somewhere down the line it will be extended upon but at least, for the time being, you get enough from it to be satisfying. Refer to the rating, the title, etc to get an idea. It's just a harmless thing that I'm sure we've all experienced at some point in our lives - you can't say that you haven't. So for that, I decided to just write a bit of this. Besides which, have been reading a really good fic (if you want to know it, just ask and I'll tell you) that features this particular teacher and another character that I just had to write him into a fic again.**  
**

So enjoy my harmless little ditty of a quick fic!

**

* * *

**

**Teacher Crush, the Seventh-Year Gryffindor Girl Way**

It's rather annoying when you are sitting there, hand raised high in the air, and he _still_ does not seem to notice. He doesn't realise that all I am after is his attention, really, not the fact that I know what I am talking about. Of course, yes, I do know what I am talking about but it has nothing to do with why I purposefully keep raising my hand at every single question he asks in his class.

Yes, I am Hermione Granger with a desperate crush on one of my professors. Bloody annoying, to say the least. Who, you may ask, is the lucky professor whom is the recipient of this fatalistic attraction? That snarky bastard of a Snape, that's who. Of all people, Snape. It could have only happened to me, of course. Who else would develop an infatuation with someone who would rather throw daggers in their direction and make snide comments at everything they do?

But God! That voice of his, I don't know if he realises that he'd drive a lot of the female students to orgasm if only he just kept that damn sarcastic barb out of his words. I know I'm not the only one to think that; I've often heard Lavender and Pavarti mention that they could listen to him spill forth his knowledge of potions all day, so long as you didn't have to look at him. I agree about the listening part but I'd rather like to watch his tongue caress each syllable as he spoke it, imagining that it was me, or a part of me, that he was caressing with that same tongue. I think he'd be quite good at it, too.

Oh yes, Professor, what a shame you hate your students so much.

So once again, I am in the position of watching that tall, dark and not-overly-handsome man explaining the difference between a potion brewed at 300 degrees as opposed to 310 degrees and what would happen if that fatal ten degrees was not used. Well, I guess I'm just going to have to wear this crush like a coat and get on with the class.

Until…

"Miss Granger, might I have a word?" he asks from behind me, as I start to prepare that morning's potion.

"Yes, Professor."

He motions for me to follow him; Harry throws a worried glance in my direction, which I return out of habit. Really, Harry, it's not that bad. He might have decided to write off Dumbledore at the end of last year but there is still no way that Dumbledore would make such a mistake as thinking Snape was bad. He still fought for the Death Eaters, everyone knew that, but his loyalties lay with the Order, despite what he did to Dumbledore. I have always maintained his innocence, even after he ran off with Malfoy after the attack.

Oh well, I can take care of myself in any sense.

His office is not something a lot of students see. I think Harry did his Occlumency lessons here back in fifth year and I also think that some of the Slytherins come here to vent their frustrations, once again directed at the Gryffindors but aside from that, he normally conducts his office hours from the classroom.

So to be led in here for a private chat, okay, Harry might have a point.

"Miss Granger," he finally addresses me after he shuts the door and puts a Silencing spell on it. Shit, I wasn't expecting this. "Have you any idea on what a distraction you are to the rest of the students in the class?"

Excuse me?

"What do you mean, Sir?" I ask cautiously. Why didn't he just take the opportunity to say this in front of the class, as per his normal custom.

"I do not deny, Miss Granger, you have a formidable talent for magic. However, it's become my concern that throughout these last seven years, you have shown far superior capabilities than the rest of your class. They have long come to the realisation that you will answer the questions for them and they do not have to learn anything." He leans down over me. "_As I'm sure you are aware._" Dammit Sir, your proximity and your voice are not doing me justice at all.

"So, what are you saying?"

"You are to undertake your N.E.W.T.'s mid year, in a month's time, instead of at the usual end of year. Afterwards and for the rest of the year, you are to undertake a highly advanced potions course with me – "

"What?"

"_Do not_ interrupt when I am speaking, Miss Granger!" he raises his voice ever so slightly in that annoyingly intimidating way, yet somehow I still want him to just grab me and bend me over his desk. Hmm, that's a good thought… I can just picture it now…

"Miss Granger!" his voice cuts my thoughts and his tone has become more menacing. "Did you not listen to a word I just said?"

I lower my head. "Sorry Sir."

"Perhaps I should explain myself more clearly. You do not have a choice in this matter. It was Dumbledore's wishes before that… accident," his face was still cool but the slight stoop of his head at the mention of Dumbledore's name betrayed what emotion he was trying to cover up. Okay, that's just shown me that he didn't do it out of spite. Woops, he's still talking. "That you be used effectively in the Order's medical unit due to your abilities with potions and other healing spells. None of the other students have shown such capabilities and none have quite the patience and resourcefulness that you have shown either in a crisis situation."

After the initial snide remarks about my so-called distracting other class members, the latter was somewhat different. This all coming from Snape, I think I should be rather pleased. It isn't every day that he shows any kind of niceties towards any of his students. Take it for what it is, Hermione.

"Thank you, Sir."

"And this of course means that during that time, you will be working with me in the creation of these potions."

Oh shit. It's easy to keep my thoughts about him under control when he is a safe distance away in the classroom but working beside him?_ That_ will be hard indeed. Bloody teenage crush! Why him?

"Something wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked, without a care. Fuck, must have betrayed something about this on my face.

"No, Sir. Just thinking about how much I will have to prepare for this, that's all. It now means that my potions project will have to be cut a bit shorter."

"Yes, true but you should be able to submit a finished product in that time." In other words, I don't really care but knowing you, you will get it in on time anyway. Fuck you, Sir, I know I will too but you can show _some _sympathy. _You're_ the one that's asking me of this.

"Okay."

"Your Potions N.E.W.T is set for the 7th of January. I'll prep you on the 8th; be here at 8:30 that night. It shouldn't take more than an hour or so. For the meantime, you are to continue on with your potions project and carry on with the potions to be performed in class."

By this stage, the kind professor has decided to hover just in front of me, to accentuate his height above me. Bastard, just to be intimidating, given I'm only 5 foot 6. He stands a good 8 inches above me so when he does that, it makes him appear nearly a foot taller. Of course, I don't know if he's aware that I'm at a good height to send him off into the clouds after a bit of mouth action. I bet he wouldn't expect it from me, either. No one except Ron on occasion and Victor knows about _that_ little talent. If only he would let me put my hands on him. I wonder if I could? Either way, I don't want to take a step backward because I was put in Gryffindor for a reason and I'm going to live up to it.

And I still haven't given him an answer. I've been fantasising about giving him head or being intimidated by him. Rather an odd combination, I know. Hurry up and say something, he needs an answer. Well, not so much an answer but a response, given I 'don't have a choice in the matter', to directly quote the man himself. I wonder when the last time he got head was? Ahh! Think of an answer! Surely he knows what his proximity is doing to me!

"I'll do that, Sir."

"Good. We're done here. You can go back to your potion for today."

"Thank you, Professor."

I wander back into the class to my workbench and get back to working on my Pyro-Repellent-Potion. Blast Merlin, Christ and the Holy God! Damn my prodigious talents! Why did that man have to come back and teach Potions when he had already had the job he was after for so long? What happened to Slughorn?

Sneaky bastard Slytherin! I should be grateful but it's just going to be hard to concentrate with him standing right beside me. Oh well, just concentrate on the rest of my Potions N.E.W.T. and worry about it when the time comes. For now, my one concern is trying not to let my mind stray from the creation of Fire-Repellent in my hands. Shouldn't be too hard, I guess. After all, I wasn't voted the smartest in my year for nothing, was I? Yes, I think I'll be alright for today.

* * *

**NB:**

That's all for now, I'm afraid. I hope it was good. I knocked it up in a couple of hours. I'll try to get back to my other stories though; it's just that it's so much easier to simply write once-offs (or perhaps intended future stories) than try to build on what I already have done when I truly need to get back into the mode. Lazy, yes. But then again, have never tried to pretend that I do everything when it needs to be done.

Anyway, see you all!


End file.
